


Jack's Lip Ring Kink

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, lip ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: “What d’you think of this?” Alex said, his tongue toying with his lip ring, “It isn’t like too…out there?”





	Jack's Lip Ring Kink

The day when Jack found out that Alex had a lip ring was a hot day in May. They were on tour – when _weren’t_ they on tour? – and Jack had stripped down to just his thin t-shirt due to the nearly unbearably heat, and even that was soaked through with sweat.  
  
The bus door slammed behind him and Jack twisted around and stared. It was Alex, but, but…  
  
There was a ring glinting in the sun on Alex’s lip.  
  
Fuck, Jack was screwed. So screwed, he didn’t have words to describe how fucked he was.  
  
Alex walked over and flopped on to the deck chair next to Jack. He said, “What’s up Jack?”  
  
“N-nothing.” Jack stuttered, forcing his gaze from Alex’s lip ring before he did something stupid. Like confess just how much lip rings turned him on.  
  
“Sure Jack.” Alex said, stretching his legs out in front of him.  
  
And then Zack fell off his skateboard and Alex began to laugh. Unconsciously, Jack licked his lips, thinking about how it would feel to kiss Alex when he had his lip ring in.

* * *

It was two weeks after Jack had found out about Alex’s lip ring, and he had spent many nights – and days for that matter – thinking (obsessing) about it. What didn’t help Jack’s situation was the way Alex kept biting it and dragging it into his mouth with his teeth, and the way Alex’s tongue licked it every single minute of every single fucking day. Or so it seemed to Jack.

  
Needless to say, Jack was still absolutely fascinated be Alex’s lip ring.  
  
“Hey Jack.”  
  
Jack blinked, focusing on Alex’s eyes and not on the goddamn lip ring in his best friends’ lip, and said, “Yeah?”  
  
“What d’you think of this?” Alex said, his tongue toying with his lip ring, “It isn’t like too…out there?”  
  
Alex was asking him for his opinion on the lip ring, Jack thought, slightly hysterically, he was so fucked it was untrue. What Jack wanted to say was _“I want you to fuck me when you have it in”_ and _“I want to see your lips, with that in, wrapped around my cock”_.  
  
But what he actually said to his best friend was, “Alex, stop worrying. It looks fine. The fans love it.”  
  
He loved it, the way it emphasised how good Alex’s lips looked, and yeah Jack needed to get out of Alex’s company before he saw his prominent boner he was now sporting.  
  
It was all Alex’s fault, Jack thought as he walked away awkwardly for some one-on-one time with his right hand.  
  
Unbeknownst to the dark-haired boy, Alex was watching him walk away with a glint in his dark brown eyes.

* * *

Ever since he was younger, Jack had had a thing for lip rings. Maybe it was the way they drew his attention to the person’s lips, he didn’t know. What he did know, however, was that Alex was the hottest person Jack knew before he got the lip ring and now with the fucking thing that glinted in the sunlight…of fucking hell he was hot. So hot in fact, Jack’d had to start jerking off at least twice a day, maybe three times if he could manage it.

  
All Jack’s fantasies now involved his best friend and his lip ring. He would deny it until he died, but he actually liked the fucking dreams about Alex, especially as he knew it would never happen in reality. Alex was straight and nothing, not even Jack, would change that.  
  
Even so, Jack felt a certain love for the fans when they began to scream “Jalex” at the top of their voices. It would give him his only chance of feeling Alex’s lip ring against his own.  
  
“You want us to what?” Alex said into the microphone, playing up for the fans.  
  
“KISS! JALEX KISS!” The crowd chanted.  
  
Alex turned to Jack and found that there was a look in Jack’s deep brown eyes that he’d never seen directed at him before – lust. Alex smirked, now would be a good time to test his theory about Jack’s thing for his lip ring. Ok, so Alex thought it was kind of cruel to do it in front of thousands of fans, but it wasn’t like he was going to have another chance. At least, not this week. They were on a break for the rest of the week.  
  
“Come on Jack. For the fans.” He said, too quietly for the microphone to pick up.  
  
Alex pressed his lips against Jack’s and he heard vaguely as the crowd erupted with screams, but most of his attention was focused on the way Jack was slipping his tongue out and licking his lip ring. With that one motion, Jack confirmed Alex’s suspicions.  
  
Alex then pulled away, much to Jack’s disappointment, but he guessed that they did have a show to play after all.  
  
Though, Jack thought idly as his best friend told the crowd what the next song was going to be, the fans would willingly want them to make out for a whole five minutes of the set.

* * *

When Jack got off the stage after the show, he was buzzing with happiness. Alex had kissed him with his lip ring in! And fuck, it was as how as he’d suspected it would be, if not hotter. But then he remembered that it had been just for the fans, and not because Alex actually liked him or anything.

  
As he berated himself internally, Jack headed for a shower in the communal showers in the venue. But, just before he got to the door leading to the shower stalls, he got grabbed by the arm and pulled him into a dark room.  
  
He blinked rapidly, getting used to the limited vision in the dark. He wanted to make sure that it wasn’t a rabid fangirl. He wouldn’t be surprised – their fans had been known to do some crazy shit.  
Now that Jack’s eyes had adjusted to the dim room, he could see that Alex was standing in front of him. He was confused; why did the singer need to drag him into a dark room?  
  
Jack asked as much, wanting a response.  
  
“Because I wanted to do this.” Alex answered.  
  
Jack had been wondering what Alex was talking about, but then Alex’s lips collided with his own and all thoughts flew out of his head in favour of kissing Alex back. He wasn’t going to lie – he was surprised – but he’d be damned if he was going to let this chance slip through his fingers.  
  
When Alex pulled away – Jack didn’t know how long they’d been kissing, but he didn’t care – Jack panted and stared at Alex as he shrugged, smiled a little smile and then left the small room. It was then when he remembered his original objective – to have a shower.  
  
Jack exited the room, his fingers coming up to his face to brush his lips. He was all too aware of the dazed smile on his thoroughly kissed lips.  
Alex felt smug, walking away from the room. He had tested his theory successfully, Jack clearly had a thing for his lip ring, and he wondered what he was going to do with that information. He could tempt more, or he could do something…radical. Like suck Jack’s cock. Jack would like that, he’d bet.  
  
After his own shower, Alex went to the tour bus and laid down on his bunk. He would be glad when they checked into the hotel because it meant that he’d have a comfy bed to sleep in for once. Not that the bunks were uncomfortable, they just weren’t beds.  
  
“-ex…‘lex…”  
  
Was that Alex’s name? He sat up in his bunk, his ears metaphorically pricked.  
  
A hiss followed by a low groan of “Fuck Alex!”  
  
Alex got out of his bunk and said, “Oh Jack?”  
  
A few minutes later, Jack pushed his curtain to the side to find a smirking Alex leaning against the bunk opposite his. Jack felt himself go red up to his ears. He put his face in his hands.  
  
“Oh fucking hell…” He mumbled to himself.  
  
“Did you know I was here?”  
  
Jack looked up to Alex to find him playing with his lip ring. The thing that had gotten him into this mess in the first thing. Cursed thing.  
  
“Er… No, I didn’t.”  
  
“Would you’ve asked for a hand if you’d have known?”  
  
He stared at his best friend, words deserting him as his mouth moved uselessly.  
  
“Is that a yes?” Alex probed, wanting an answer before everyone else arrived back from the venue.  
  
Jack shrugged, “I dunno.”  
  
“If I offered, would you accept?”  
  
Just as Jack was going to answer, Rian, Zack and the rest of the crew piled into the bus, talking about how amazing the show had been.

* * *

Alex watched as Jack got another drink from the bar, leaning over the counter and winking at the woman behind the counter. If he didn’t know that Jack had a thing for his lip ring, he would have thought it highly likely that Jack would spend the night with her.

“Alex!” Jack said, as he sat down next to Alex, who returned the smile easily.  
  
“Hey Jack,” Alex said, “You drunk enough for me sucking your cock in our hotel room to seem like a good idea?”  
  
Alex watched as Jack spilt his pint all over himself, spluttering incoherently.  
  
“What’s a matter Jacky? Cat got your tongue?”  
  
“I – just – you – I – what?”  
  
“So articulate,” Alex continued, sipping his beer, “As usual.”  
  
It was quiet for a moment between the two friends, despite the loudness of the rest of the (drunk) patrons in the bar, before Jack said something.  
  
“Maybe after a couple more pints.”  
  
More than a couple of pints of beer later, and Jack couldn’t believe his luck. His fantasy was coming true; Alex was sucking his cock. He could feel the coolness of his lip ring against his cock. And it felt better than he thought it would.  
  
Alex felt Jack tug at his hair with his hands and couldn’t suppress a groan. He loved it when his sexual partners tugged at his hair, it was one of his biggest turn-ons. The only thing that beat having his hair pulled at was the way Jack looked right now, right on the edge.  
  
Jack’s chest rose and fell as he felt the white-hot fire burn in his stomach.  
  
“Oh fuck – Alex – I’m gonna…” He managed, looking at Alex on his knees, his mouth a tight, hot vice around Jack’s cock.  
  
But Alex didn’t pull off, instead all he did was move his head faster, his hand taking care of the portion he couldn’t fit in his mouth. A few seconds later and Alex was swallowing.  
  
Jack slumped against the hotel room door; they’d been so eager that they hadn’t bothered to get further than the short corridor between the door and their beds. Looking down at Alex, Jack was about to ask if he wanted a hand getting off when he saw that his best friend was wiping his cum-covered hand on his jeans.  
  
“Was gonna ask if you wanted a hand,” Jack said, gradually getting his breath back, “But it clearly doesn’t matter.”  
  
Alex stood up, saying, “Well, I thought that seeing you turned on by my lip ring was gonna be hot, but _shit_ that was on a whole ‘nother level.”  
  
After cleaning up, they went and got undressed to go to bed. Just as Jack was drifting off, he heard Alex mumble, “Knew you had a kink for lip rings Jack. Why I got one.”  
  
“Alex Gaskarth, you little shit.” Was all Jack could be bothered to say before falling asleep.


End file.
